


Dirge

by leahsmindpalace



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Barricade Day, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Enjolras Angst, Friendship/Love, Grantaire Angst, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Sad Ending, Sad and gay what else is new in this hell site, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahsmindpalace/pseuds/leahsmindpalace
Summary: Grantaire's last moments were perhaps the most paradisiacal of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for this fandom and I know it's far from extrodinarily different or extravagant or unique but I hope it at least is good. It's almost 3 AM and I was having a lot of E/R feelings.  
> Please be kind?  
> ♡ thanks ♡

The bright light of the morning seared into his eyes, making his head hurt. Tired. Sick. He finds himself dizzy and the sound of gunfire rings in his ears. He sits up quickly, only to realize he's also hearing cries and screams. He listens as closely as he can, trying to convince himself they aren't familiar. But they are. He stands, his feet wobbly from the night before and nerves, if he'd allow himself to admit it. A small voice in his mind urged him to drink himself back to sleep or even death and play as though he were one to fall honorably. But he couldn't do that. He didn't want to die particularly but there was no true merit to life and if there was, he would not find it.  
Except…he did, standing surrounded by National Guard. He wanted to protest the death of the angelic being who was standing there, but instead belted his allegiance, halting the gunfire for a moment as he pushed past them. Enjolras watched with disbelief as Grantaire made his way over, condemning himself to die alongside his appollo. 

"Do you permit it?" Grantaire whispered, eyes searching his face with an almost childlike look of admiration. Enjolras stared back at R. Looking at him this close proved more honest than he'd ever seen the man. The light of the morning illuminated him. Hungover, nevertheless sober.  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pondered the meaning of the presence of a drunk cynic who believed in nothing. That was when Grantaire's eyes made everything transparent. It was almost as if they'd communicated in their very heads.  
Enjolras had wished he'd had a few more moments to ponder before the guns were aimed at them, urging them to make any last proclamations.

"Take my hand." E said softly but sternly, swallowing and offering his hand to R, who took it without the slightest glimmer of hesitation.

Grantaire's last moments were perhaps the most paradisiacal of his life, his fingers being intertwined with the one whom his soul loved. And he believed that E finally had come to that realization in the end. That was all he'd ever needed.  
The warmth of the palm pressed against his own was probably the most warmth R had ever known in his existence upon the frigid and unforgiving earth.  
Grantaire did not care to believe in God or anything of the like, but if he did, they were slain together that morning.  
They shared a sincere smile before both dying for something, although separately, they irrevocably believed in.


End file.
